To Lie In Wait
by Ronai
Summary: "You feel so perfect inside me Shizu-Chan, I could ride you forever, tell me, tell me how amazing it feels having your cock deep inside me, scream my name…Shizu-Chan " Warnings: Incubus Izaya, MAJOR smut, slight rape and a lot of lemons SHIZAYA
1. Chapter 1

"So amazing, to think a human could look so tasty…"

Standing behind the figure that spoke, a sharp grin formed on the creature's lips, his red eyes gleaming dangerously in the moonlight as he too watched the human in question walk leisurely down the street, completely unaware of what was to soon befall him.

"Is he the one you have chosen?"

Turning, the younger creature's smirk increased to meet that of the elders; "I believe so Shiki-Sama…just thinking of him inside me makes my tail curl. It's a sign is it not?"

Nodding in approval, the creature known as Shiki turned, his dark as night wings spreading as he prepared to take flight; "remember, Izaya-san, if you mess up again you will be fed to the hounds."

Letting out a small chuckle, Izaya turned his deadly glare towards his elder; "Now Shiki-Sama I'm fully aware of the details."

Shifting his stare back towards his target the creatures long snake like tongue left his mouth to lick his lips in eager waiting; "So delicious…I will succeed with this one. I know I will."

And just like that, he was alone, Shiki's dark form disappearing into the light of the moon.

"Old fart~"

Standing, the male stepped onto the ledge of the building, his equally as dark bat like wings spreading behind him gracefully, his eyes closed in silent thinking, then they opened and with a gentle incline forwards he stepped off the ledge allowing his body to free fall; just as he was nearing the ground his wings gave one swift flick and just like that all acceleration was gone and he landed gently on his feet, his sharp eyes and keen nose immediately searching for his prey, his ever present smirk widening as he found it.

Wandering down various back alleys, Izaya's smirk grew ever wider as the scent got stronger, he was so close now. He was practically on top of the man…then he was deterred. Trust his prey to live in one of the most active night life cities in Japan…

"Ah clever little human, but I won't give up that easily."

Stepping out into the crowd, Izaya found himself blending in surprisingly well, despite the odd stares it seemed no one really cared of his presence;

'Ah I love the new generation, they all think demons are nothing more than myth. If only they knew how easy they were making my job~'

"Hey man nice cosplay! Those wings and horns are pretty darn impressive, and that tail, do I sense advanced robotics?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Izaya's face blanked; "Cosplay…? Wait you think this is fake?"

'I don't know whether I should feel insulted or happy that humans are so easily fooled…'

"Well duh, not like they're real or anything right man?"

Smirking dangerously at the man, Izaya's eyes seemed to glow; "indeed, now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of hunting."

Raising his hands the man gave a quick chuckle; "Then you hunt away my friend, don't let me get in the way of your game"

Eyes closing into a very convincing smile, Izaya gave the man a brisk pat on the shoulder; "If you want, I'll play with you one day. It really is a…exhilarating game, ne?"

"Eh sure, you need my number?"

Turning, Izaya raised a hand to wave the man off as he continued walking; "ah don't worry…I'll find you, in my own way~"

'Humans are truly stupid creatures, to be so blissfully un-aware of a species that feeds upon their energy…although he often contemplated the thought of them denying it from fear of knowing…but oh well~'

The scent was incredibly strong now, but he was nowhere to be seen? How on earth could the smell be this strong without sight of the owner? It wasn't possible…unless…craning his head Izaya began scanning around, his frown quickly turning into an excited grin; "I found you my little one."

* * *

Looking out his window the man sighed, another uneventful date…maybe his dream was right, maybe he was gay…he kept telling himself he wanted the girl, wanted to bring her back with him and have sex with her, but alas his libido had other ideas…no matter how he imagined her, he couldn't get himself aroused enough to want sex…

"Damn it!"

He was about to turn away when he felt the unnerving chill of being watched, looking down his scowl deepened, great just what he needed, a majorly fucked up, date then some otaku freak staring at him.

"Weirdo"

With that said he drew the curtains and turned, deeply sighing as he fumbled to place another cancer stick between his lips before lighting it, instantly taking a deep inhale of the toxic smoke, he held it in for a few seconds then slowly breathed it out, relishing in the blanket of calmness that washed over his stiff and tired body.

In all honesty, he preferred milk to smoking, but until he went shopping the next day cigarettes would have to suffice…but hey, they did more or less the same job.

"So calm and quiet in here…just me, myself and I to make the decisions, no one to bug me…no one to demand things…heh, who needs a girl anyway."

"Apparently you do if you're talking to yourself like that, ne?~"

Hearing the voice, Shizuo's head instantly snapped towards his bed, eyes wide with shock at what he saw; "You! You where the one staring at me! How the hell did you get in here?"

Looking at the blonde, a devilish smirk spread across Izaya's face as his eyes glowed a deadly shade of red; "Now Shizu-Chan, lets save the questions for later, I'm so hungry, ne?"

* * *

**End chapter one there, I need to sleep next chapter will be filled with smutty goodness =3 **

**I've wanted to write a pure smut, cum overload, sweaty mansex story for ages now, but never had an excuse to till I found my old demon book x3 I love incubus' now x33333**

**Reviews will make Incubus Izaya happy, and a happy Izaya means more sex with Shizu-Chan and more inspiration for me to write more =D**

* * *

**~INFO ON INCUBUS IZAYA~**

**Izaya is a Popobawa Shetani Incubus. (they don't care for gender or age and will bug the same person till they are dead)**

**The size of their horns depends on the age.**

**They use their tongues to steal energy, at the end of intercourse they will kiss their partner, the kiss then evolves into their tongue entering the human's body and "licking" out their soul piece by piece. It is painless, but tiring for the human.**

**They use their tails for many things, self-pleasure being one of them, tail and tongue work together~ and yes they do mix and match for what appendage does what =D**

**If damaged, they will cut of their own wing/s as they do grow back.**

**They hate sunlight as their skin is very thin so it burns easily.**

**If broken their horns will NEVER grow back, they are incredibly sensitive and they hate anything touching them. (Bad Shizu-Chan! No using them as love handles D:)**

**When calm/sad their eyes are blue, but when horny, angered, frustrated or excited they're blood red. (blue is very rare to see)**

**They give off a certain odour that only those they have attacked repeatedly find repulsive.**

**They don't like animals. At all. End off ._.**

**Clothes are seen as a privilege, only the higher ups have them, lowers wear incredibly revealing things.**

**Their fangs are like that of a vampire, they LOVE the taste of human blood, but due to the amount of iron in it they can only have it occasionally, so they see it as a special treat.**

**They have one piece of gold on their body; this one piece is gifted to them from their teacher upon passing the right of passage into the clan.**

**They have an ear piercing for each cycle they have lived. (A cycle is 100 years) Izaya currently has 6 piercings in each ear so he has lived 12 cycles. (anything from 0 to 20 cycles is considered very young.)**

**I have the feeling someone has already done the whole Incubus Izaya thing, but to be honest I don't care xDDD I want to make/write my own version :3**

**I hope people like this ;; **


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping of the bed with a gentle grace that couldn't possibly be human, Izaya sauntered towards the blonde a lustrous smirk ever present on his face.

"Shizu-Chan, are you scared of me?"

Glaring down at the creature before him, Shizuo raised a lip in sneer; "Get the fuck away from me you flea."

Blinking, Izaya's face turned from one of seduction to one of bewilderment; "Flea…? Did you just call me a flea?"

"What's the matter? got shit in your ears?"

Chuckling darkly, the male took another step closer to his pray, his tail coming out to play as it brushed against his chest, pushing his shirt back. The sight causing his long tongue to once again emerge as he licked his lips in excitement, this human was looking more and more delicious by the second…he couldn't wait to devour him.

His eyes where wide, that couldn't have just happened, there was no way that tail was real…but how could he deny the myth like appendage on his chest and the snake like tongue that just emerged from the man's mouth, the conclusion was inevitable but Shizuo still felt his blood run cold…they weren't fake…in other words this thing was a…a…

"So you finally caught on, I am indeed the real deal Shizu-Chan~"

Raising a hand the blonde pushed the smaller creature away from him; "Stay the fucking hell away from me or I'll throw you through the wall."

"Ooh, Kinky little boy aren't we~"

Ignoring the blonde's protests and threats, Izaya came closer, bending down in front of the man's groin; a smirk lighting up his face as he cupped it with his hand; "Let's see how long this part of you can deny me."

The blonde was frozen in place, never in his wildest dreams could he imagine something like this happening, this thing in front of him currently playing with his manhood should not exist…he was a myth, this had to be some kind of joke…any minute now some guy with a camera would jump out and tell him he was on some embarrassing TV show…

But deep down he knew, it was only them in the apartment…and whether he liked it or not, this was going to happen…so might as well take as much control as possible.

Grabbing onto one of the males horns, the blonde yanked his head up causing a sharp gasp to leave the demons lips as pain shot through his temple; "What the hell are you-"

"I'm not bottoming, not to something as pitiful as you."

Hearing these words, the demons face seemed to light up some, and much to the blondes disdain, his annoying smirk was back, only this time the male was showing off his rather sharp fangs…

"Bite me and I'll break them, your one and only warning."

'Ah I knew I chose well…never in all my years of life have I met a human as confident as this...'

"And wipe that fucking grin off your face, it's pissing me off!"

Hearing this, the demon started to laugh, he was enjoying this way too much~

"Ah you're too funny, but two questions~ one, what's your name and two could you please let go of my horns?"

Huffing Shizuo reluctantly released the demon, making sure to give him a good shove back as he did so; "Shizuo Heiwajima…and I guess it would be polite to ask yours, well if you have one that is."

Standing, Izaya let out a small chuckle as he placed a hand on the blonde's chest, his talon like nails cutting into the flesh like butter; "Ah, human blood is so pretty, and so…delicious~"

Raising his hand to his face, Izaya tongue lashed out to lap up the blood from his hand; "Ah you taste good, ne? Oh and in answer to your question."

Grabbing the blonde by the shirt, Izaya quickly spun him around, the shock knocking his balance out enough for the demon to kick him onto his bed, the dark haired creature instantly following as he pinned him down;

"My name, is Izaya Orihara…try not to forget it, after all…you'll be seeing me a lot after this~"

Glaring up at the demon, Shizuo raised a lip in a snarl; "I thought I said I wasn't bottoming flea?"

Hearing this, Izaya's nose wrinkled into a look of insulted disgust, he was incredibly tempted to just bite his lips off…but that was how he fucked up last time…

"You're not. I'm an Incubus…Latin for to lie upon, in other words Shizu-Chan, this creature is going to ride you dry~"

Eyes widening slightly Shizuo couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face; "Will you stop talking like that! You sound like a freaking hooker!"

"Ah Shizu-Chan's blushing! I can't wait to see the face you make when I'm naked, my body is so gorgeous you'd be insane to not love it~"

"Narcissist bastard…how the hell can you say 'when I'm naked' you're already half way freaking there!"

Looking down at the blonde, Izaya raised a finger to his lip in a 'oh yeah' manner, only to shrug soon after; "Well I guess it's time to get you out of these clothes~"

And just like that the incubus' claws went to work slashing, ripping and tearing at the males' clothes, quickly reducing them to rags as the blonde's mouth hung wide open, his words having left him from shock.

"Much better~ and oh my Shizu-Chan is a big boy, and you're already hard as a rock kyaa so cute, and people call me a masochist~"

Growling Shizuo turned his head away from the ravens piercing stare; "Shut up…"

Pulling back, Izaya's eyes where wide a loud obnoxious laugh leaving his curled lips; "Oh my God! I was right, you are a virgin!"

"Shut up!"

With that the blonde lunged forwards and grabbed the male's horns once more quickly pulling him off of him and onto his front; "Let's see how you like being pinned down."

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya gave him a slight grin; trust him to choose the one human who goes for the horns…but saying that, it was quite a pleasurable pain~

"Ah you're just like Shiki-Sama~ always going for my horns, ne?~"

"I thought I told you to shut up. Demon or no demon, I'm not going to let you take advantage of me. If we're going to do this, it's going to be at my pace, got it?"

"I'm all yours Shizu-Chan, so please let go of my horns, they're very sensitive~"

Scoffing the blonde released the appendages in question. If the asshole tried anything…he'd punch him into the next millennia…

"Well now what do I do flea?"

Looking behind him, Izaya smirked; "well you can't fuck me through my shorts can you?"

"Take them off then…and hurry the hell up!"

Rolling his eyes, Izaya stood, his almost porcelain white skin practically shining in the moonlight that filtered in through a tiny crack in the curtains, he was sexy and he knew how to show it and act it, raising his arms up, he swiftly undid button and lowered the zipper before rotating his hips in a way that caused his shorts to slowly slide down his legs, finally coming to a stop as they pooled onto the floor, Shizuo's eyes not once leaving his body.

"Like what you see Shizu-Chan, well, it's all yours~"

Blinking a few times, Shizuo coughed slightly before looking away, he didn't want to admit it, but…the flea was drop dead gorgeous…everything about him was perfect…and it was almost as if he could sense this as he crawled back onto the bed and up to the blonde, pushing his body against his as he grinded their uncovered erections together earning a small moan of pleasure to emit from his preys' throat.

"So how would you like to do it Shizu-Chan, my main position is riding, but I'm highly adapted. Give me a position and I'll gladly do it~"

Looking down at the raven, Shizuo frowned somewhat lost in the pleasure Izaya's rubbing was causing him; "I don't know…list a few…"

Raising a hand to push the thick blonde locks away, Izaya's smirk increased in width; "well there's missionary, doggy style…erotic…"

Frown deepening, Shizuo thought about it for a moment, doggy seemed a bit…well beastly…erotic…he didn't even want to know…so that left; "missionary…it's the only one I know well enough to have confidence in…"

Chuckling, Izaya leaned forward, his tongue coming out to lick up Shizuo's neck earning him a small shudder; "ah, have I found a sensitive spot?"

"Don't talk with your…tongue…out…it's gross…"

Frowning, Izaya pulled his tongue back, making sure to flick it at Shizuo before it went inside his mouth, It was a bit annoying having this human tell him what to do, but at the end of it all, it would be him walking away with the prize~

Linking his arms around Shizuo's broad shoulder's Izaya smirked, then without warning placed his lips over the blondes; he was shocked at first, not expecting such a bold move, but…he had to admit, Izaya did taste…really good, he almost couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and deepening it.

Raising a hand to the back of the blonde's head, Izaya moaned deeply into the kiss, he loved choosing a prey that tasted good, and Shizuo was delicious~ pushing the blonde onto his back the raven smirked down on him, a small strand of saliva being the only thing connecting their lips now;

"Ah Shizu-Chan is so cute…I want to suck him so badly~ so I think I will."

And just like that the demon's turned around, completely unfazed of the idea of Shizuo seeing his full glory, right now he wanted the man's milk~

"Ah so big and hard~ you're going to give me lots of milk aren't you~"

Hearing the words and feeling the hot breath hit his cock, Shizuo couldn't help the aroused moan that left his lips; he wished this demon would stop teasing him…

Turning his gaze towards Shizuo, Izaya smirked, not even a single touch and he was already moaning, he truly had found himself a virgin~

'_Guess that means I need to be nice~'_

Lowering his head, Izaya slowly started to lick the blonde's manhood, inwardly smirking as said blonde moaned deeply at the touch, chances where incredibly high that no one other than the man had ever touched this part of his body before, so this was all new for him~ but from the moans he was receiving it was going down rather well~

"Izaya…Izaya please stop…if I cum now…hnnn…if I cum now, I won't be in the mood for sex."

That certainly got the demons attention as he pulled away, to say he was surprised would be an understatement…for such a big guy he had a very low sexual tolerance…and now he couldn't shake the feeling this night of sex was going to be most unsatisfactory…but hey, he couldn't turn back now…

"Ah your turn then, Shizu-Chan~"

Nodding, the blonde sat up, trying his best to ignore the throb in his cock as it whined for release, it would come soon…but hopefully not too soon, he wanted to prove to this demon that he could satisfy him…

"Lie down then and hold your legs up."

"I know how it works Shizu-Chan~"

Watching the raven do as he said, the blonde sighed; "I don't have any lube…so saliva will have to do."

Rolling his eyes, Izaya sighed; "Ah such a protozoan, I don't mind a bit of pain, if anything…it enthrals me, I want you to ram your cock in me as deep as possible and go wild~"

Blinking a few times, Shizuo was at quite the loss for words, but hey anything to keep this pain in the ass happy; grabbing the demons legs he placed them over his shoulders, lined himself up to the ravens entrance, then with a single thrust he was inside the male, and to say it was amazing would be an understatement, it was pure heaven, his insides…they were so hot and tight, he was beginning to doubt how long he would last…

"Shit…Izaya…"

Back arching of the bed, Izaya moaned deeply; "Ah Shizu-Chan…you fill me up so good…ah move!"

Not needing to be told twice, Shizuo pulled back till just the very tip remained inside the demon, then with as much power as he could muster at the time, he thrust back inside, over and over he kept this pattern, loving how Izaya would moan and writhe beneath him…

"Ah…ha…Shizu-Chan…kiss me…"

Looking at the raven, Shizuo slowly leaned down and captured his lips in his own, the young demons hands raising to grip the blonde's neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking in and out of Shizuo's mouth in the same rhythm as the blonde's cock, as it went in and out of his body.

"Shit Izaya…I'm gonna…"

Running his nails down the blonde's back Izaya groaned; "noo…not yet…ha…"

"Sorry…"

With that said the blonde shot his load into the ravens writhing body, the sensation of the burning fluid deep inside of him stimulating his body to the limit as he came onto his and the blonde's chest, letting out a final moan as he hit his high.

"Holy shit…that was…amazing…but I must ruin the moment and ask why you have a piercing underneath your balls…"

Hearing this, Izaya let out a chuckle; "Every incubus has their perineum pierced once they reach sexual maturity, it's like a rite of passage into our tradition~"

"I see…"

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya's smirk widened, and before the blonde could protest, he flipped them; "One final kiss, Shizu-Chan…"

Leaning down, the raven pressed his lips onto the blondes, at first, Shizuo thought it was just a kiss, only to realise the flea was pushing his tongue down his throat!

Growling, he grabbed the demon and threw him, using more strength than he initially planned, he watched in horror as Izaya's body smashed into the wall and a loud crack rang throughout the room…

'This cannot be good…'

* * *

**If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll edit them asap =D**

***hides from rotten tomatoes* That was such fail smut, my brain went dead halfway through ;;**

**I feel like I really just went meh towards the end though ; ; and sorry to those who were expecting real smut T^T**

**Thank you for the reviews though ;; made me so happy to read them x3 I'd say; "let's see if we can get to ten derp =D" but I'd probably be stoned…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this chapter, let me make myself clear. This was NOT reffed from Kisu's Incubus Izaya, quite frankly before that person left the review, I had no idea who this Kisu person even was ._. Everything here is taken from general websites, Wikipedia, a book I own and imagination…**

**I haven't even finished describing what Izaya looks like in this yet and people are already jumping down my throat on someone I knew nothing about =.= The internet is a freaking big place people, I don't know everyone…**

* * *

Stepping out of his blonde haired friend's bedroom, a bespectacled brunet cleared his throat nervously; he didn't want to know what the thing he just treated was…

"Well?"

Looking towards his friend, the man shrugged; "He has a broken wing, I did what I could…but there's no guarantee it will heal…then again, I don't exactly know what he is…so he may surprise us…"

Averting his eyes towards his door Shizuo glared; "Well Shinra, he's not human…he told me he's an...incubus?"

As soon as the words sunk in, Shinra froze, his head turning slowly towards the blonde; "Please…please don't tell me… you had sex with him…"

Okay, that look had the blonde slightly nerved, but this was Shinra…he always took things out of proportion, right…?

"Shizuo…when…when an incubus, 'mate's' with a human they steal their energy, in the end…the mate…dies."

Eyes widening, Shizuo's gaze turned slowly towards the floor, he knew he should've thrown him through the wall when he had the chance…

"Shizuo…I…I don't know what to say to you…he has your scent now…you're his until you die…and he will try to get you to have sex with him as many times as possible…the moment he wakes up, he'll be all over you…"

"Well if he tries anything, I'll knock his freaking lights out. I admit, I was a bit shocked when you said that, but Shinra, c'mon this is me we're talking about here I'm not exactly weak."

Shaking his head, Shinra frowned; "Shizuo you're his mate now…you won't be able to resist his scent…I want you to come live with me, an Incubus won't even try to harm you with a Dullahan around…"

"Thanks Shinra…but…I can't just leave him, not after I hurt him…"

"Shizuo are you even listening to yourself! Think about it, he's going to _**kill**_ you!"

"I know! I get that…but, I stick to what I said…if he tries anything, I'll kill him…I managed to fight back the first time, that's why you're here now. I'm not scared of him…he's nothing more than a sex addicted punk."

"Shizu-Chan…that's offensive, ne?~"

Turning towards the door, Shinra's face instantly paled; "you stay the hell away from us!"

Looking towards the brunet Izaya frowned; "And you are?"

"Izaya, go back in the room…I'll talk to you in a minute."

Looking towards Shizuo, Izaya gave brief glare that held a thousand words before he turned and went back in, slamming the door behind him.

"Break my doors and I'll break your fucking neck!"

Shaking his head, Shizuo sighed; "Nice to see someone woke up on the good side of the bed…eh, Shinra, you okay?"

"Shizuo…you're insane…"

With that said, the man grabbed his bag and before the blonde could stop him, left the apartment; '_**Celty If anyone can save him now…it's you…**_'

* * *

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shizuo gave a quick knock on _his_ door; "Izaya…I'm coming in."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, he went into the room, his eyes instantly widening at what he saw; "What the hell are you doing?"

Rushing over to the raven, the blonde grabbed his arm and pulled it back, trying to avoid the blood covered talons whilst doing so; "Fucking hell, it's broken, not hanging on by a thread! You cut that off and you'll bleed to freaking death!"

Yanking his arm free, Izaya hissed at the blonde, his fangs coming down in method of threat; "If I don't cut it off, it won't grow back you degenerated caveman."

Feeling the vein above his eyebrow twitch, Shizuo had to restrain from throttling the man; he was nothing but an ungrateful little shit…

"You've certainly got a big mouth on you for someone so easy to knock out…you fucking flea…and get off my freaking bed, you're dripping blood all over it!"

Giving one final huff towards the blonde, Izaya stood and stalked out the bedroom, his damaged wing hanging pathetically close to the floor as it just barely clung to the skin on the ravens back.

'Gross…'

He was just about to get ready for bed when another thought crossed his mind; "I better not find that wing in my bin come morning, or you'll be joining it headfirst!"

Shaking his head, Shizuo half-heartedly threw his shirt to the floor, not really caring where it landed as he flopped onto his bed, he was so tired, and to make things worse…he had to get up for work in just under 5 hours…

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh and allowed himself to drift, he was just about to drop off when his door suddenly sprang open, the sound of it slamming against the wall causing the blonde to practically jump ten feet in the air!

"Shizu-Chan, I'm so bored! And thanks to your stupidity, I can't leave this place, so I need something to do~"

Looking towards the raven, Shizuo's' eyes where filled with the intent to murder the male…he had sex with him, called a doctor to sort out his wing, only for the bastard to then cut it off with his freaking nails like an animal…wait…

"Where is it? I swear if it's lying on the floor somewhere or someplace really stupid I'm going to kill you…"

Blinking a few times, the smile from Izaya's face instantly dropped; "I haven't left it anywhere…I want it to grow back, so…I ate the old one."

Face scrunching into a look of pure disgust, Shizuo rolled over onto his side; that was more information than he needed or wanted to know; "Goodnight Izaya…"

Letting out a small chuckle, Izaya began walking soundlessly towards the bed, climbing onto it he crawled his way towards Shizuo, letting his upper torso hang over him; "Aww but Shizzy, I'm not tired~ can't we have a little bit of fun first, I promise to go to sleep if we do~"

Looking up at the raven, Shizuo frowned; "No, you're going to go to sleep now on your own terms, or I'm going to knock you out and tie you to the bed. Your decision…"

"Oooh so kinky Shizu-Chan~ why not just tie me to the bed now, I know you won't be able to resist my body, seeing me in such a vulnerable position~"

Groaning loudly, Shizuo quickly rolled over, his arms wrapping around the demons torso and pulling him into his chest; "Just go to sleep Izaya…please."

Eyes wide, the raven didn't know how to react at first…never in all his years has any human, or anything for that matter, held him this close on will of their own…looking up at the sleeping blonde, Izaya's mind was swimming with questions, but the most prominent of the bunch had to be; Why?

But…questions would have to wait till morning, for now…he'd honour the blonde's request and sleep…if he was going to be stuck here for up to 3 months, he would have to slow down…sure he'd still have sex with the blonde, but only take his energy when it was most needed…

Then the moment his wing was perfectly developed…he'd suck him dry…it was instinct, and no matter how kind this man was too him, from now till then, nothing would change how his story would end…

Right now…it was either the blonde's life or his…

And at the end of the day, we're all selfish…we only care about the one truly important thing in our world…

Ourselves...

* * *

**Could it be, a slight change of heart on Izaya's side? Maybe, but this is Izaya we're talking about =3 the guy changes his motives and beliefs every 5 seconds x3**

**And yes, the reason Izaya was being moody at first was because he was in pain, Incubus' can feel pain too ;3 and they don't handle it well xDDD**

**Also did I forget to mention that when they cut of their wings, they eat them? Silly me~~~**

**But yes, their wings have a special chemical in them that when eaten is used to heal the damaged skin from amputation and cause the bones and wing skin to regrow, if they lose their wing in a fight with another demon, and that other demon say…burns it, that wing will never grow back.**

**Why they prefer to cut them off themselves, they know what happens to it then, it's also why Izaya hissed at Shizuo and his fangs came down in a threat xD **

**Thank you for all the reviews though ;_; and sorry this chapter isn't longer ;; I just wanted to update before I go out ;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys ;; this is a short chapter, but it's like 6am and I need to get up at 8am . I need some sleep ;; BUT I drew Incubus Izaya for you all =DD**

**http:/tamnyan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d4vuhgw take out the (dots)**

* * *

"I'm sorry about this Celty, if I knew you were coming I would've phoned ahead…but, there's really nothing to worry about…"

Shaking her helmet, Celty began typing on her PDA; [Please Shizuo, I can't just walk away knowing that…thing. Is in your home…]

Sighing, Shizuo raised a hand to scratch the back of his head; "There really is nothing to worry about…but okay…"

[Thank you, Shizuo!]

Nodding slightly, the blonde shoved his key into the hole, growling slightly as the lock decided to jam on him; "open you fucking door!"

He was getting really mad now…if this went on any longer he was going to either break his key or the door.

"Ugh that's fucking it!"

He was just about to kick the living daylights out of the door, when suddenly and without warning it opened, Izaya standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face; "Ah you took your time Shizu-Chan~"

"Shut up and get out of the way flea."

With that said; the blonde shoved past the male, kicked his shoes of then turned; "You coming Celty?"

Turning to Shizuo, Izaya raised a brow; 'Celty…?' looking behind him, his eyes widened; he knew that scent…that scent meant death…

Hissing the male began backing up, his tail going rigid behind him, how the hell did Shizuo know this creature?

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

Locking 'gaze' with Izaya, Celty turned her helmeted head towards her friend; [according to Shinra, I'm a huge threat to him…I didn't believe him at first, but being this close…his scent…it makes me feel sick]

"SHIZUO!"

Eyes widening, Shizuo turned to the raven, the malice and fear in the scream seemed so foreign for the raven…it was almost unnerving; "Izaya…calm down…"

"Get her away from me! I don't want her here; she's going to kill me!"

'So this is why Shinra wanted me to go with him…'

Looking towards, Celty, Shizuo held up a hand in sign to back away a bit, to which the woman complied, albeit reluctantly, she didn't trust the demon to not lash out at her friend…and if he hurt him…she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop her actions…

Once the Dullahan was a far enough distance away down the hall, Shizuo made his way towards the shaking raven, giving him a gentle tug towards the sofa; "Sit down…you're okay…"

Slapping the hand away, Izaya let out a loud incredibly threatening hiss as his one remaining wing opened, his eyes gleaming dangerously; "Don't touch me! You planned this…I know you did."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hearing enough of the blonde's lies, the raven pounced onto the man pinning him to the floor; "You have a Dullahan friend…how stupid do you think I am? You knew about my kind the whole time…I bet you didn't even go to work, I bet you were looking for her…you…you BASTARD!"

Lunging forward, Izaya dug his razor like fangs into the blonde's neck, ripping out a large chunk of flesh before Celty's shadows pulled him off and smashed him into the wall before pinning him to the floor by his waist, the Dullahan walking forwards to stand above him with her scythe out and ready to strike.

Then with a powerful swing back she pulled it down, the raven's eyes quickly filling with tears as he clenched them shut everything in his life flashing before him at light speed, he couldn't die here…not now…

"Celty…stop!"

'Shizu-Chan…?'

Opening his eyes, the demon's lip rose in a wince, the scythe was just under an inch away from his throat…not even a Nano-second later and he'd be nothing more than a memory…surely the blonde would want that? So…why?

Turning towards the blonde, Celty began fumbling with her PDA; [Shizuo…if I kill him now then you'll be safe! If I just walk away now…he'll kill you, his kind, are filth Shizuo, I don't need my memories to know that much…]

"I know Celty, but I think he got the message…"

Standing, the blonde made his way towards the stunned raven, kneeling down beside him he gently picked him up; "I don't know why, but as much as I hate him…I can't help but feel incredibly protective over him…"

Staring at the two, Celty sighed to herself, she didn't like this, but what could she do…

[I guess I'll leave you two alone then, but let him know…if he hurts you in any way, I'll be back.]

Nodding towards the woman, Shizuo let out a silent sigh as she left; 'that went well…'

Hearing the door close, Izaya immediately pushed himself away from Shizuo and proceeded to make his way towards the bedroom, leaving the blonde to simply sit and stare at his retreating back…

Falling backwards he groaned, if he said he didn't feel guilty about scaring the raven…he'd be a liar…he felt freaking terrible and he had no idea why! The flea meant nothing to him, heck till last night he didn't even know he existed!

So why!

"Dammit!"

* * *

Sitting on the bed knee's drawn to his chest, Izaya let out a shaky sigh, never before, had he been so scared…he honestly thought she was going to kill him…she very nearly did…

He hated this…hated how one unholy disgrace of a monster could make him feel so frightened…if his master saw how he cowered at the sight of the enemy, he'd take his hide for dog food…

He wasn't like others of his kind…they had power to defend themselves, all he had was a cocky narcissist attitude…and when that was peeled back, he was…

Eyes narrowing, Izaya clenched his fists, no…he wasn't going to down himself…he was going to prove them all wrong…he was going to get this humans soul…Dullahan or not…

The thought seemed so strong…so why was he still shaking like a leaf?

Flopping sideways onto the bed, the young incubus let out a small whine…maybe this was a side effect of not having sex for more than 6 hours…

"I mean…I can't possibly have feelings for the brute…he's nothing more than dinner…"

So why did the words feel like such a dirty lie on his tongue…?

Letting out another whine, he buried his head into one of the many pillows on the bed; he'd think about this more…after a nap…

* * *

**Aww poor Iza-Chan ;; scared of little Celty, bless him. **

**Oh and yes, Izaya doesn't currently have a lot of powers, he's still very young and still in the developing stage, but he will get them in time xDD but till then, he's going to shit bricks when he sees Celty, if only he'd let Shizu-Chan hug him better, stubborn little pest…**

**I'd like to say thanks again for all the lovely reviews ;; you guys make my day so good T.T *hugs you all***


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting upon a bone made throne, a dark figure chuckled darkly, these files where priceless. Only Izaya could get himself into something like this; "So truly predictable, the boy is simply too stubborn to listen to order…"

"Awaiting your orders my lord…"

Looking down the creature gave a toothy smirk; "Bring him to me, it seems I need to show my new little pet what Shiki should've taught him in the beginning of his teachings."

Giving a swift nod of understanding towards his master, the dark haired, blue eyed Incubus stood and left the room without another word; "Ah…if only they could all be so easy to break."

Leaning back in his throne, the figure let out a dark bone chilling laugh, he loved how easily he held his thumb over these demons, such low class filth! Even their supposed elders where no more than pawns in his game, they were all weak and had no place in the confines of hell…but anyway, back to business.

"Anri, get your ass in here!"

Jumping at the tone of the man's voice, Anri's eyes hardened some as she stood and carefully made her way out of her "quarters" and into the lion's den, bowing before the demon; "Yes Yodogiri-Sama."

Smirking down on the young demon, the demon stood and made his way towards the girl his smile bittersweet as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back; "You're going to do me a little favour Anri-Chan…or should I say…Saika."

And just like that, the girl's eyes bled red…and all control was lost to the man before her.

* * *

"I still don't understand the point of this Shizu-Chan…I mean…it's so predictable, surely you get bored of it?"

Rolling his eyes for what must've been the hundredth time in the past hour, Shizuo groaned as he leaned over the arm rest of his sofa; "Izaya…for the love of God…will you just shut up and watch the television…if it bores you, then you're welcome to find something else to do."

Folding his arms over his chest, the young demon leaned back into his seat; "Oh yeah, cause there's sooo much to do here…"

Then suddenly, an idea hit him, his eyes instantly averting towards the blonde's balcony, a big grin quickly spreading itself across his face;

"Shizu-Chan, if I wear that long coat you gave me, can I go out on the balcony for a bit?"

Not looking away from the TV Shizuo mumbled out a small; 'yeah whatever' before pulling his legs onto the sofa.

"Yay, finally some freedom!"

Running down the hallway, Izaya couldn't stop smiling, he missed the outside world so much, he couldn't get the coat on quick enough as he raced back down the hallway again and onto the balcony;

"Ahhhh so many people! Shizu-Chan your view is amazing from up here!"

"Gah, Izaya! I'm not paying to heat all of Tokyo you twit! Close the damn door!"

Putting on a small pout, Izaya practically stomped over to the door, slamming it shut with a huff; "Stupid protozoan…oh well, I'll just force him to have sex with me again tonight! That'll be payback enough for shouting at me!"

"Wow, please excuse me while I barf…"

Hearing the voice, Izaya's eyes instantly widened as he turned to meet a pair of bright blue eyes and an evil grin that so did not match that angelic face; "What're you doing here Mikado?"

"My master is getting tired of your master's incompetence at training you, so he's assigned me to come and…collect you, for training rehabilitation."

Face blanking, Izaya let out a small sigh before turning away from the smaller raven; "Nah…I think I'll pass~ I have an incredibly tasty human waiting for me inside and I'm so not losing this one, ne?~"

He was about to open the door, when out of nowhere Mikado's hand latched onto his wingless shoulder, pulling him back and into the railing; "You little snot…using my weak side to stop me…that's low."

Chuckling, Mikado began making his way closer towards Izaya; "Hah, you have the nerve to call me low?" Grabbing the man by his shirt, Mikado dragged him inwards, his clear blue eyes slowly turning a dark shade of crimson; "You're the bastard who did this to me!"

'ah so little Mikado still holds resentment towards that, oooh this'll be fun~'

Eyes narrowing into a deadly glare, Izaya laughed, the action catching the younger off guard long enough for Izaya to flip their positions, the older demon holding the younger by his arm as he pulled it further and further up his back;

"Ah little Mikado you'll never learn will you~ You may think you're strong, but at the end of the day…I'm stronger."

"Yes Izaya, but who's stronger out of you and me?"

Hearing the voice, the raven growled, before reluctantly letting go of his prey, the younger demon instantly cradling his injured arm as he hissed dangerously towards Izaya, who simply rolled his eyes and turned away from the boy;

"Honestly you two are aware of how many humans are down there right? You're going to give us away~"

"I suggest you hold your tongue Izaya. I just received the files from Yodogiri about your progress and to say I'm mad would be an understatement. Everything I have taught you, you've thrown to the wind! And I've had more than enough of second chances, as of today you will no longer refer to me as master, as of now your master will be Yodogiri, he will retrain you and make you into what you should be."

Hissing at Shiki, Izaya looked away; "I'm not going anywhere…Shizu-Chan is my meal to finish!"

Lunging forward the older demon grabbed the younger by the horns, instantly forcing him to his knee's from pain; "Finish! You call this finish! Look at yourself, you have one wing, you're half-starved not to mention you've taken way too much of a relationship role with this man-"

Stopping short, Shiki's eyes widened some as he turned to look inside the apartment, realization dawning on him like a brick falling from the sky; "You're falling in love with him…aren't you Izaya?"

"NO, how dare you even suggest such a thing! I will **never** love a human! They're foul creatures who have no further use than a good lay and a meal!"

"Well then, you should have no complaints of Anri-San getting rid of him for you then."

Hearing the words, Izaya's eyes widened as he averted them to try and see Mikado, but with the way Shiki was holding his horns, it was proving incredibly difficult.

"What do you mean…what has he ordered! Dammit!"

"I think you already know the answer to that one Izaya."

Oh god no…she was going to kill him…Shizu-Chan…no…no wait, why did he care…he was nothing but food…actually no, not just food…his food!

Clenching his jaw, Izaya let out an incredibly threatening growl as his tail went dead straight behind his back, then without warning, he ripped out of Shiki's grip and lunged at the man pinning him to the floor his nails already digging into Shiki's throat; "She will not touch him!"

Staring deeply into Izaya's eyes Shiki sighed, he was truly a foolish boy…

"You have until tomorrow…if he's still alive and you haven't fed…then we'll be taking things into our own hands. And remember Izaya, as close as we may seem to them, we are not human. We have no right to love what we are not. Think about that…"

With that said, the elder kicked the raven off of him and stood; "I bid you a good night Izaya."

* * *

Watching his master and Mikado fly away, Izaya sighed softly, Shiki was correct though…a demon had no right to love one who was promised heaven…it just didn't work that way…taking one final look at his humans below, the raven turned and re-entered the apartment, his eyes instantly locking onto the sleeping blonde sprawled out gracelessly on his sofa…

It would be so easy to kill him now…a simple paralysis spell and he'd be all his and this biting hunger would finally disappear, but…he couldn't do it…not now; walking towards the sofa, the raven bent down and began brushing Shizuo's unruly hair from out of his face, smiling softly at the feel of it, he could quite happily sit like this till the blonde woke up, but as usual…he had other plans as his arms unconsciously grabbed the brunet, pulling him on top of him and tightly embracing his torso.

"Heh…you're such a protozoan Shizu-Chan…I hope you realise, come morning, I'm going to give you hell for this~"

* * *

**Before I forget! I made a Tumblr account for the artwork I'll be doing for this fic x3 and since DA doesn't like yaoi, especially 18+ Yaoi and Y-Gallery you need an account to view it…Tumblr will have to do xDD**

http:/the-demons-labyrinth(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ **Just take out the (dot)'s **

**I really hate the background, but till I finish the html code for my own custom one it will have to do **

**And now onto my random facts and moans =D**

**FFFFFF I promised myself this would be a LONG chapter, yet, it's the same damn length as all the others D; *sits in corner and cries*  
But…at least I'm getting close to my first climax…slowly but surely ;;**

**And yes =D Mikado is also an Incubus, Anri is well, Anri xDD Yodogiri likes using Saika to make things work in his favour ;3 and yes, you will find out what Izaya did to Mikado to make him hate him so =D Izaya has many faces in this fic, an incredibly mean asshole side is included in that =3 **

**Thank you again all for the reviews =D I honestly didn't think people would like this fic ;.; so thank you x3 *hands out free cookies to all readers***


	6. Chapter 6

Looking towards the window, Izaya let out a small sigh; it must've been nearing the 6am mark now as the sky slowly began to lighten, thus starting a new day and an ever moving countdown…shaking his head, he sighed softly and turned his head back towards the still sleeping figure beneath him.

There was no way he was starting to care for the blonde…he barely knew him…not to mention he was a dim-witted brute with way too much strength to be…human…

Eyes hardening the male stared deeply into the man's sleeping face, he looked human…he smelt human…but how could he be human with such strength? Heck just yesterday he effortlessly picked up the fridge, just because he dropped a couple hundred yen underneath it!

That was so not natural…right? And his delectable smell, the raven had never felt anything like it before, it was like he was a never ending stash of energy...impossible to kill…

It was invigorating…

"Tell me Shizu-Chan…are you a human, or are you really a monster like me?"

"Don't compare me to you flea, I take high offence."

Frowning, Izaya placed both hands on the blonde's chest, pushing himself up; "So you were awake this whole time?"

Shaking his head, Shizuo let out a loud groan as he sat up, causing Izaya to slide off him in the process; "Nah…only just, gotta get ready for work…I've been getting up at 6am…for so long now…my brain is wired like an alarm…"

As he said this, the blonde stretched both arms and his shoulder blades, letting out a long sigh of relief as small cracks where heard.

"Ah much better, now…Is there any particular reason as to why you were lying on me?"

Raising an arm, Izaya flipped his hand out his eyes closing as he crossed his legs; "Maybe because some protozoan decided to use me as a teddy bear."

Shaking his head, Shizuo began making his way towards the kitchen, there was no way; not even in his sleep, would he hold the flea, without proper reason…

Eyes opening into narrow slits, Izaya gave a near silent hiss towards the blonde, he didn't need an answer with body language like that…but, he had more pressing matters at hand…

Stepping of the sofa, he sauntered towards the blonde, making sure to shake his hips as seductively as possible a manipulative smile already spread across his face as he chuckled darkly, coming up behind the blonde he leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear;

"Shizu-Chan, let's have sex, ne?~"

Hearing the words, Shizuo's entire body stiffened as he looked at the raven; "No, not when I have to be at work in just under an hour…if you're horny…go jerk yourself off or something."

And with that the blonde pulled away, bowl of food in hand as he plopped back onto the sofa leaving Izaya with a rather twitchy eye and the type of scowl one expects to see on a teenage girls face during her period.

"You damn brute, jerking myself off doesn't solve anything! I need to feed, now get your ass in that bedroom before I-"

"Hey you wanna go outside with me today?"

"Kick your…ass"

That certainly caught the ravens attention as he forgot all about the previous issue and ran towards the blonde; "Can I?"

Shrugging, the blonde continued eating; "Sure…if anyone asks, just say you're going to a cosplay meet or something…they're everywhere so it's not unheard off…and if people ask say you're cosplaying what you think Sebastian's demon form looks like."

"Who?"

"Ah, stop asking questions and just do as I tell you dammit!"

* * *

"For the love of God Izaya, stop fiddling with your hood…it took me ages to make it fall naturally the first time!"

Looking towards Shizuo, Izaya huffed; "It's irritating my horns…"

Lowering his hands from his head, Izaya sighed as he placed them behind his back; "Sooo mind me asking the real reason you're bringing me with you?~"

"I don't trust you alone in my apartment…"

Face blanking Izaya stuck his tongue out slightly at Shizuo; "Jerk…"

"Pest…ah, hey Tom over here!"

Hearing the voice, a dark skinned man with thick dreadlocks and glasses turned, his face breaking into a smile as he saw Shizuo; "Ah hey man, you're pretty early today."

Leaning his head to the side, the blonde rubbed his neck; "Yeah…I woke up earlier than usual, so I thought you know what, fuck it…"

"Ah fair enough, so who's your friend?"

Oh right, he almost forgot about Izaya…

"Uh, Tom, Izaya…Izaya, Tom, he's my boss so behave…"

The moment Izaya heard the word boss his eyes lit up some, a demonic grin spreading across his face at an angle only Shizuo would be able to see, then as quickly as it came, it went and the raven made full on eye contact with Tom; "Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Tom-San! Shizuo's never told me about you…and to think we've been dating for almost six months now…"

"Izaya!"

Hearing this, Tom choked slightly; surely he just heard that wrong…he was pretty sure Shizuo was straight…unless his 'date' the other night was really with this guy…but that couldn't be…he saw her…unless, this guy was really a girl…or a cross-dresser? Oh god…

Change the conversation, change it…; "Uh…your eyes…they're very interesting Izaya…do you wear contacts?"

"No I- Oww Shizu-Chan what was that for!" Holding his side the blonde had just elbowed the demon turned his head a heavy pout upon it; "That's no way to treat your boyfriend…"

Eyes snapping towards Izaya, Shizuo felt that vein throb more and more…he didn't know how much more he'd be able to take of this…this…flea!

Looking at Tom, Shizuo put on his best fake smile; "Be back in five minutes."

And with that said, the blonde grabbed Izaya by the arm and stalked towards a nearby alley, instantly slamming the male into the wall.

"Oww…Shizu-chan…not so hard, my one good wing is kind of cramped in this thing…"

Growling, the blonde grabbed the raven by the front of his shirt, pulling him off the ground and towards him, he was past giving a shit about the male's wing, that back there was humiliating! He was fucking livid with the demon!

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you! That was my fucking boss you just ran your mouth at you self-centred son of a bitch, now he thinks I'm some freaking fag who goes around fucking other men! My life was, and always will be a damn lot better without you in it, now just fuck off!"

And with that said, the blonde threw the raven to the floor, an evil look in his eyes; "You dare come back to my apartment, and I'll let Celty kill you..."

Then just like that, he turned and left the alley ignoring the various stares from onlookers as they whispered; heh, he didn't give a damn what they thought about him, if they went through what he had for the last two days, they'd do the same thing…

"Oi, Tom, you ready to go?"

"Uh sure, but where's you're um…"

"You mean the pain in the ass? I told him to take his delusional love stories elsewhere…he reminded me in ten minutes the reasons why I avoided him for the last 8 years…"

* * *

Watching the blonde from atop an emergency escape ladder, Izaya wiped yet another stray tear from his eye, stupid protozoan…making him cry like some sissy little Sucubus…he knew he needed to stop before it got the best of him, but dammit…the tears just wouldn't stop and before long he was having to use both hands to wipe them away as he choked on his silent sobs.

"Don't you get it yet…that I have feelings just like you…you stupid protozoan…"

'How the hell could I be falling in love with someone like you…?'

* * *

**Finally Iza-Chan realises he is beginning to like Shizu-Chan =DDD and guess what…its smut next chapter, but that doesn't mean its Shizuo and Izaya =D Izaya is pretty hungry by now, so it could be him with anyone ;3**

**But after that…**

**I will finally be able to start the first climax of the story 3**

**Shizuo will realise he's in love one way or another :D I must say, I'm having fun showing all of Izaya's sides xDDD this chapter its more of a human side in the respect words can hurt him too, he just hides it well from others.**

**so...**

**Reviews will be the equivalent to giving Izaya a hug =D how can you say no to that sweet, sad little face? ;.;**

**Thanks for reading x33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating last night ;; I didn't feel overly well so I just went to bed T.T Sorry ;;**

* * *

Stepping back into his apartment Shizuo let out a loud groan as he rubbed his neck, kicking his shoes off in the process, he was beat and very much so ready for bed…

"Izaya I'm-"

Stopping short, Shizuo's eyes widened for a second, then slowly fell into a semi saddened expression; 'oh right…I kicked him out…'

Shaking his head, the blonde made his way to the bedroom, almost sighing in relief when he found it empty, maybe now…he'd get some proper sleep…

Making quick work of discarding his clothes, the blonde pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, shuddering slightly at how cold the sheets felt on his still hot skin; "ah so nice…and quiet…I never want a boyfriend…ah, girlfriend, I mean girlfriend!"

Grumbling about stupid mix ups the blonde grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head as he snuggled in; completely unaware of the piercing red gaze that watched him like a predator from the balcony…

* * *

Walking aimlessly down the still bustling streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya kept his head downcast as he tried to fight of the burning pain he felt; he truly hated what this human had reduced him too…this…this wasn't who he was, he wasn't some depressed little brat…no, he wasn't like Mikado…he was Izaya Orihara, known to all elders as the always hyped up, cocky, smart mouthed sharp tongued un-trainable incubus…

This was an all-time low for the raven…and to make matters worse, he was slowly starving to death…and yes, due to popular disbelief incubus' could die…in truth, it wasn't overly hard to kill one…especially one of his age…just most people, once they realise what is actually seducing them…they panic, and that just makes it all the easier to overpower…

Looking up at the moonlit sky, Izaya sighed; before long…Shiki would come, and then…Shizu-Chan would be dead…but, what could he do? If he leaves, Shizu-Chan dies…if he stays, he dies…and if he dies, Shizu-Chan dies…he couldn't win…and he was way too scared of Celty to ask for her help so she was out of the question…and although the girl Saika possessed was young, she was talented and with the demons power…she could easily defeat him…

He only had one real choice…he had to find a spare mate, and feed…then hope Shiki would buy into it…but…he'd never fed from a human who wasn't his mate, so he had no idea if it would even work…he couldn't even recall hearing elders tales of having more than one…and they were definitely the type to boast about such things…

Growling the male stopped, he had no choice…if he waited any longer he would be ravishingly hungry, and that was where he got violent towards his partner…it had only happened once before and Shiki was still punishing him for it…he wasn't going to make that mistake twice…

The warning signs where already happening, he was looking at everyone as the same piece of meat and his empathy was more or less non-existent…well not that he really had it to begin with…how could a being created to kill to survive carry such an emotion?

"Hey baby, what's a cute little buttercup like you doing in this part of town all alone?"

Hearing the voice, Izaya turned his head slightly to look behind him, frowning at what he saw; "Last time I checked, there was no law against it."

God he'd been hanging around his sisters too long…his voice was almost too feminine there…

"Ah I like a lady who's got guts. They're usually the screamers you know."

As he said this the man began approaching the raven, his lackeys as one may call them trailing closely behind him like a pack of well trained dogs…quickly surrounding the raven.

"You know…I don't recall saying I was a lady, ne? But…I am hungry, so just for tonight, we can say that I am~"

Blinking a few times, the man's face seemed to blank for a moment, the raven kind of hoped he got the gist that he was in fact, not a female…but hey, one couldn't expect much from a human…

"Tell ya what, you take down your hood and let me get a good look at you, then we'll talk about dinner~"

Smirking almost demonically, the raven raised his hands to his hood, and with slow deliberateness pulled it backwards, sighing in near pleasure as the cold air hit his horns once more, then before the man could react to his appearance, the brunette pounced on him knocking him to the floor;

"So tell me, do you like what you see?~"

"What…what the fucking hell are you?"

"The last thing you'll ever see alive…"

With that said, a loud high pitched scream filled the night air of Ikebukuro…

* * *

_Running, why was he running, what was it that was such a threat, what was chasing him…why…why was he so frightened?_

_Suddenly, there was a door, running towards it, he tried opening it, only to find it locked, scowling he tried again, and again and again, but no matter how much strength he used, it wouldn't open! His heart rate was increasing now, it was getting closer, and here he was at a dead end with a door not even he could open…_

_He was running again, looking for a place to hide, but all the walls where the same pristine white and never-ending…what was this place! Turning his head, his blood ran cold…it was here…the thing he'd been running from had found him…he couldn't move…_

_It raised its head, he felt himself cringe…it was a young girl, she was covered in blood…and her face was twisted in a gut wrenching unstable smile…she…she was the predator…_

_And he was the prey… _

_Trapped in a world she seemed to have made just for the purpose of a chase…_

_Looking around him, the panic flared again, he was trapped…the walls where encasing him and the girl drew nearer, a long sword slowly emerging from her sleeve as her smile slowly began to fade…_

_Then she pounced…her blade tearing straight through his abdomen…_

Lunging forward in bed Shizuo's eyes where wide as he screamed, he'd never had a nightmare that scared him that much before…he felt like a deer caught in the headlights…

Pulling back the covers he got out of bed and raced to his bathroom, instantly lifting up his shirt, only to freeze at what he saw…

The place the girl had stabbed him…there was a single white scar…that…wasn't…there…before…dropping his shirt, he slowly made his way back to his bedroom, making sure to turn the light on as he went, there had to be some explanation…maybe…maybe this was Izaya's way of getting him back for earlier…it couldn't be anything else…right?

* * *

Stepping out of the alleyway, Izaya sighed, that was the most unsatisfying meal he'd ever had, but…he managed to get enough energy to last him at least three days; "Beggars can't be choosers I guess…"

"I'll take it you enjoyed your meal, Izaya?"

Hearing the voice, Izaya instantly spun on his heel, eye's widening some as he identified the figure; "Kida? I thought you left our clan…"

Smiling, the blonde walked towards his 'friend' his hornless head instantly catching the raven's eye; "So…you really did join them…"

"Yeah…I just couldn't live that life anymore…not after what happened with Mikado…but anyway, that's beside the point, I came here to warn you…I met Shiki a couple of minutes ago and he told me Saika was on the prowl…she's going for him…now I don't know who him is, but Shiki was quite confident you would…"

Ears going down a bit, Izaya's mouth opened slightly; "Shizu-Chan…"

And just like that, the raven turned in the opposite direction and started running; "Hey man, wouldn't it be faster to fly!"

"Not with one wing Kida!"

Hearing this, Kida's eyes widened somewhat, only for them to fall into a soft glow as he smiled; "So…I'm not the only one who prefers a humans life, eh…I hope…you realise it quicker than I did…"

Racing down the streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya's heart was pounding, all he could think of…was walking in and finding Shizuo's dead body lying on the bed…his eyes rolled back, his throat sliced open, and his skin still warm to the touch…

It made his gut clench, he wouldn't let that happen…not now…not when he finally remembered…

Kicking the door in, Izaya wasted no time running into the apartment, and straight towards the bedroom swinging the door open; "Shizu-Chan!"

Looking towards the bed, Izaya felt his heart leap with joy…he wasn't too late…he was still alive…

"Shizu-Chan…you need to get out of here, Saika…she-"

Then the words stopped, and in their place, blood dribbled…looking at Shizuo, the ravens eyes widened slightly, then just like that, he fell forward, and a dark figure stepped into the light, the sword in their hand glistening with blood…and not just any blood…Izaya's blood…

"Mission accomplished…you're now free to live a normal life human."

And just like that, she was gone…And from the looks of things…

So was Izaya…

"No…"

* * *

**IZAYA IS NOT A HUMAN NOW XDDD **

**Come next chapter, he is going to go through quite a drastic personality change. That is why he seem's OOC now, at the moment he's in the mind frame of a 16 year old! he's a developing demon, his true colours haven't come out yet. **

**Muhahahaha *dodges rotten tomatoes* **

**Well, I thought about it…and thought about it, and thought about it again…and well, in the end I decided to scrap Izaya's mating session with that creepy gang leader =D But do keep in mind, just because it wasn't written in, doesn't mean it didn't happen ;3**

**But yay! First climax x3333**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter seems total fail ;; I still don't feel too good now x( so back to bed I go =D**

**Thanks for reading ;; if you spot any mistakes or anything that doesn't flow feel free to message me and I'll edit it =) I know there is bound to be some errors in here ;;**

_**Pssst if we manage to make 55 reviews with this chapter you all get a cookie =3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one night...ah what is this madness and after all those rotten tomatoes I got thrown at me ;.; mean T^T**

* * *

"I don't know Shizuo…he's lost a lot of blood…"

_Looking up at the ceiling the raven blinked; he could hear that he wasn't completely alone, but it wasn't registering…was the ceiling even there? Was he even…awake?_

"I see…I don't get why you care so much about him…"

_That voice…it was slowly becoming clearer…he knew that voice…he just couldn't remember from where…he tried turning his head but found he couldn't…this wasn't right…he should be able to move…where the hell was he?_

"I still think you're crazy Shizuo…anyway, I'm going to check on him…"

Stepping into the room Shinra let out a bemused hum as he went over some files in his hands; "Amazing…such a fast reaction and recovery…"

"Where am I?"

Head snapping up, Shinra's eyes where somewhat wide at first, but soon fell into a stern glare; "You're in my private clinic. If you recall I'm the doctor who came when you hurt your wing."

Returning the glare, Izaya let out a chuckle; "Tell you what, I'll give you a kiss if you untie me."

"Hah, not on your life…tell me though…is it true what I have read? When a traumatic experience such as a brush with death occurs…your mentality matures?"

Hearing this, Izaya leaned his head back a burlesquing laugh passing his lips, it highly amused him when humans tried to do homework on his kind; "Ha-ha, ah…well tell me…what do you think?"

"I don't know you well enough to judge…"

Eyes hardening into a stern stare, Izaya smirked; "Then you best find someone who does, ne?"

Shaking his head Shinra sighed; "Shizuo's in the living room…I'll send him in once I've checked your wound."

Walking towards the bed, Shinra flinched back as Izaya suddenly jerked, catching the brunet off guard; "Dammit, hold still…if you open the wound again I won't be happy…"

Chuckling slightly, Izaya let his body relax again; this human was rather fun to annoy…

"Thank you…my name's Shinra by the way, Celty is my wife…"

"Lucky for you…"

"AH I know, isn't she amazing! She's like the greatest being in the world, ah I love her so much, I can't wait to take her on our third honeymoon, well…after the second one of course! Ah work has just been so hectic lately I don't know where I'm going to squeeze a break in…ah my beloved Celty deserves so much more…"

'Oh god…what have I started…?'

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Shizuo kept his hand hovering over the door handle, this was it…this was his chance to apologize to the raven and try again…demon or not, he hurt him, and despite that fact…he still came back to help him…he misjudged the male badly…he had to make it up to him somehow…even…even if it meant giving him his body…

Releasing the breath, he pulled the handle down and stepped in; the ravens piercing red gaze already meeting his tired mocha eyes;

"Uh…hey…flea."

Seeing the blonde, a wicked smile appeared on the ravens face;

"Oh look who it is, the degenerative caveman who can't control his temper. To what do I owe this pleasure? After all if I recall, you said I quote; "if you dare step in my apartment again I'll let Celty kill you" tell me, did I not overstep this warning?"

Hearing this, Shizuo's eyes widened some, his teeth gritting as he clenched his fists;

"Why you little…dammit I came in here to apologize!"

"Then apologize to my tail Shizu-Chan, it's the only thing that stands chance of listening to you, ne?~"

What the hell…why was the flea acting like this…this…this wasn't Izaya…not the Izaya he knew anyway…surely what Shinra said about them maturing was total bullshit…but, how could it be when the raven was acting like this!

Shaking his head, the blonde made his way further into the room, sitting on the chair beside the bed;

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Izaya…I…I just…took things out of proportion…and damn…I've felt terrible about it ever since…I'm sorry…so, please, don't act like this around me…"

"He's not acting Shizuo…it seems the great Izaya Orihara has finally grown up. It certainly took long enough, but who knows, maybe now you'll be trainable."

Head snapping to the door, Shizuo growled; "You knew he'd be like this!"

Nodding the much smaller blonde pointed his finger at the larger blonde in an accusing manner;

"I tried to tell you, but you refused to listen."

Eyes averting to the door, Izaya smiled; "Ah Kida, to think we haven't seen each other in over 50 years, yet here we are bumping into each other twice within the span of a couple of days~"

Smirking the blonde leaned against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest; "Yes and if I recall, we ended things on quite a bad note. Don't think I've forgotten Izaya…You always where and always will be a bastard…no matter how much you mature."

Chuckling softly, Izaya turned to look at Shizuo;

"Hey Shizu-Chan, could you be a dear and use that monstrous strength of yours to untie me?~"

"No."

"Mean, mean, mean, mean Shizu-Chan!"

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Izaya frowned; his first proper scar…and what an ugly blemish it was…heck, it made his slowly growing wing look pretty…shaking his head, he let go of the shirt he'd been forced to wear, sighing as the fabric covered the damage; "Ah, I don't get mad…I get even…"

"First sign of madness…"

"What?"

Turning to Kida, Izaya frowned; he didn't get why the brat was still hanging around, he made it perfectly clear that he still had yet to forgive him…so why?

"Talking to yourself… it's the first sign of madness."

Hissing in the blonde's direction, Izaya let out another long sigh as he made his way back to bed;

"Ah how much longer am I going to be kept in this place…it stinks of Dullahan…and stupid…"

Chuckling softly, Kida resumed reading his comic, a small chuckle leaving his lips every now and again, causing Izaya to raise a brow in curiosity; "What's so funny?"

"Ah, human humour…you wouldn't get it…but um anyway…this Shizuo guy…do you, still, you know, like him?"

"Heh…why would you ask me such a foolish question Kida…you should know the answer to that, after all…it's what ruined your relationship with Mikado~"

Hearing this, Kida's eyes widened some as he let out a hiss towards Izaya; "Shut up about that…you have no right to talk about that, you bastard!"

Eyes averting towards the boy, the raven's face broke out into an eerie smirk, his eyes seeming to glow as he raised like a puppet from the bed, before slowly sauntering towards the blonde;

"Ah now Kida, that attitude isn't very nice…you asked for my help in the first place…"

"I asked for your help! Not for you to nearly kill him! You have no idea, how much it hurt to have him wake up, and no longer care about me anymore! You took everything from me!"

Hearing the commotion from the living room, Shizuo was instantly on his feet and making his way towards the bedroom, only to freeze at Izaya's next words;

"Oh Kida, you're so naïve…we're incubus' whether you like it or not…we're made to kill. Personally…I can't wait to suck Shizu-Chan dry…it's a meal I'm most looking forward to…he means nothing to me now, and you know what? I don't care. Love is a pathetic emotion that does nothing but hold us back!"

Lunging from the chair, Kida went to punch the raven, only for him to twirl and dodge the blow, then send a brutal kick to the blonde's abdomen, sending him to the floor gasping for breath;

"You've been hanging around with the humans far too long little Kida…you've grown weak…heh, I think even a runt like Mikado could beat you now…"

Groaning, the blonde drew in on himself; Izaya was right…he was weak…even when he was at full power…he couldn't do it…he couldn't save Mikado from the raven…

"Well if you'll excuse me, I've had more than enough of this place."

And, with that said, the raven stepped over the blonde's pained body and made his way to the door, only to open it to find Shizuo standing on the other side, rolling his eyes, the demon sighed; "move you stupid protozoan…"

"No Izaya…I need to talk to you."

Growling, the raven placed a hand on the blonde's chest and with a single push, sent the man backwards and into the back of Shinra's rather expensive looking sofa;

"I said move…you really are an idiot at times you know that? Anyway, I'm tired of this place Shizu-Chan. Can we go now?"

Standing the blonde frowned; 'where the fuck did he get so much power from...'

"Only...if we can talk first…"

They kept eye contact for a good five minutes or so…then finally…Izaya broke it by looking away, a deep sigh leaving his lips; "Okay…but in private…"

* * *

Closing the office door behind him, Shizuo sighed; he finally got the demon to do as he asked, but…now what…

"Izaya…I…"

"Shizuo…let me go first…please."

Raising a brow, Shizuo was rather dumbstruck, he was half expecting the raven to play the "blah, blah, blah I'm not listening" game with him…but hey…

"Um…okay…"

Turning from the blonde, Izaya chuckled softly; "It's amazing isn't it…I've lived twelve hundred years, and so far…only one human has managed to catch my eye like this…I've spent time with you…I've even matured whilst having you as my mate…and let me tell you, as Kida found out, being with someone as a mate or being in love with someone…it changes, when the other matures…which is why I don't understand something…"

Turning to face the blonde, Shizuo eyes widened some; Izaya's face… for the first time in three days, was an open book again…his emotions where sprawled out on the table just waiting to be poked at…

"What…What don't you understand Izaya? What's upsetting you?"

"Everything…Wait…no, let me rephrase that…everything about you is upsetting me…You're my dinner…I'm raising you like a cow for slaughter, so why…dammit why…why the fuck am I still in love with you!"

At this Shizuo knew his face must've looked priceless, his eyes where wide, his mouth open in a 'wha…' manner as his eyebrows vanished behind his hair…never did he expect Izaya to admit that…

But…behind the shock, he knew he was now the happiest man in Japan; walking towards the raven, Shizuo wrapped his arms around his shaking body and pulled him into his chest;

"Hey it's okay…calm down flea…come on, look at me."

Raising his head to look at Shizuo, Izaya couldn't stop the whimper that slipped past his lips, this was wrong…he shouldn't be showing such affection by will of his own…

"Izaya…I want you to listen to me now, and I want you to listen closely."

With that said, the blonde gently tipped the ravens head back, then leaned down slowly capturing his lips in a deep meaningful kiss that Izaya found himself simply melting into as he somewhat timidly kissed back; his first true kiss…he almost wanted to cry at the feeling…but…not in front of Shizuo…that's what girls do…

Pulling back, the blonde smiled softly as he rubbed the side of Izaya's face; "Izaya…I think I've fallen in love with you…actually…no…not think, I know I have…"

Leaning into the touch, Izaya smirked; "Kinda arousing no? A forbidden love~ but, tell me Shizu-Chan…will you have sex with me now?"

Laughing slightly, Shizuo had to refrain from the temptation of ruffling the flea's hair; he was so damn cute at times;

"I guess…just be gentle with that tongue this time please…"

"I will be making no such promises!"

'Oh of course…'

* * *

**There they said it and Izaya was more in character TT^TT now I can go to sleep ;.; hey, it's only 8am xDD**

**And yes, if an incubus is close to death it triggers an automatic mental maturity to kick in, so basically it removes emotions from them and implants instinct, why Izaya has such a hard time understanding why he still has feelings for Shizuo x3 and hopefully for Kida x Mikado fans, it's more clear what Izaya did to make them both hate him xD**

**Shizuo will start showing off his strength soon, don't worry ;3 He now has an Izaya to go all protective mofo boyfriend on your ass for ;D and many sexy times lie ahead now =3 the summary does not lie xDDD**

**Thanks for reading =3 and thank you for the reviews ;.; **

***hands out cookies to everyone* =D **

**now to give me a break, when it reaches 100 I'll update =D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes I am joking xD lets say...85 for me to write an update? that way my brain can rest xDDD and you can all anticipate sexy times for smut shall come next chapter (this is the lack of sleep talking now...so...bed time ;-;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for how bad the original to this chapter was…I had a real worrying morning and I chose to write this chapter to try and keep my mind busy, and that was honestly the most nerve wracking meeting/hour of my life and I'm still shaking from it…but it's over now, so time to edit this =D**

* * *

Walking back into the blonde's apartment, Izaya couldn't help but smirk; this was it now…this place was going to become both Shizu-Chan's and his home…but for the male to truly call this realm home…things were going to have to change...

Turning to look at the blonde Izaya sighed; "Ne, Shizu-Chan…we're going to have to do something on my appearance you know…I can't always make out I'm…cosplaying…"

Gazing up at the raven, Shizuo gave a brisk nod, then placing his shoes to the side, he stood and made his way towards Izaya, taking the smaller male into his arms; "Yes…but I don't want to worry about that tonight…come tomorrow, I'll call my brother…he'll know people who can help us."

Smirk returning, Izaya leaned his head up, his tongue coming out to give Shizuo a brisk flick on the nose before vanishing again;

"Hmm you never mentioned your brother before…but, besides that, before we start this thing…all I'm going to say is; I'm willing to cut off my other wing…but right now… my horns are staying, I don't feel ready to part with them just yet, ne?"

Blinking down at the raven, Shizuo frowned; "Don't worry about it tonight…right now it's just you and me…if you choose to keep them, it's up to you, at the end of the day, you can change your appearance, but you can't change your species…and if it makes you feel better…I don't want a human as my mate."

Eyes widening some, Izaya looked up at Shizuo, a sceptical look plastered on his face at first, but that soon melted into a cocky smirk;

"I knew it…heh what a pair…an incubus trying to look human, and a half breed who wants a demon as his mate…I can't believe you hid it so well…"

"Pretty much, also… I know I kind of well…just, said we can leave talking about things till later, but with Saika…what does it mean…like when you see her in a dream…and, wake up with a scar?"

Hearing this, Izaya's smirk quickly fell into a frown as he stared deeply into Shizuo's eyes;

"When did you see her?"

"The night she attacked you…"

Eyes widening some, Izaya pulled away from the blonde and began walking down the hallway, mumbling to himself; _'no…that can't be right…she only does that to those she intends to kill…and she called him a human…she couldn't…'_

"Izaya…?"

Turning towards the blonde again, Izaya's frown returned;

"Show me…"

Shrugging the blonde walked towards the raven, pulling his shirt up slightly to show the pale white scar on his abdomen;

"It's not exactly huge or anything…but I remember feeling pain from it, and well, not many things hurt me…so…"

Brushing his fingers over the scar, Izaya growled slightly;

"This is a death wound…if she stabbed you in your dream…you shouldn't have been able to wake up…once she stabs you, that's it, you're trapped…only demons can escape, yet, before I passed out…I heard her call you human, so she mustn't have known…but saying that, Saika herself is a very powerful demon…which pushes me to believe, that it was Anri who stabbed me…if it where Saika, I'd be dead now."

Taking a hold of Izaya's hand Shizuo frowned slightly; "Is she going to come back?"

Eyes locked on Shizuo, Izaya shook his head, a small sigh leaving his lips;

"No…once I leave the clan…Yodogiri will have no power over me nor need to keep me in check…but, if she does come back…I'll save you, ne?~"

Chuckling softly the blonde couldn't help ruffling Izaya's hair;

"Ah you save me? Last I checked it was my job to protect you."

Swatting the blonde's hand away, Izaya frowned; "Oh yes, let the stupid half breed save the pure blood demon, because that doesn't sound pathetic at all."

Hearing this, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle, seemed his little demon had yet to realise how strong he was…but, that was beyond the point now…the night was still somewhat young, and he'd be damned if he spent it talking about stuff that could wait!

But…first things first;

"Um, not to be a mood killer...but as a tip, when entering a house or apartment, you take your shoes off; if you're going to be staying in Japan…I feel you should know this…"

Raising a confused brow, Izaya looked to his feet; the pure black 'converse' style shoes he'd been forced to wear smiling up at him as he scowled… damn things, they were so tight he forgot he was even wearing them…but, he had to admit, it was kind of nice to not tread on stones or glass everywhere he went…but...he still preferred the freedom of his own clothes...

"Ah, Shizu-Chan I hate to tell you, but I already know that…I'm just not used to wearing shoes you silly protozoan…"

Rolling his eyes, the blonde shook his head, then before the raven could react he grabbed him by the waist and swiftly lifted him off of his feet causing the smaller male to let out a small cry as he instinctively clung to Shizuo's shirt, his tail shooting out from under his own shirt to circle the blonde's waist;

"Damn stupid protozoan and his rash movements!"

"Ah you'll be thanking me for such movements soon enough."

* * *

Looking down at the raven, Shizuo smiled softly as he panted harshly, his thrust's slowly increasing to a pleasuring rhythm, as Izaya's back arched of the bed as the constant stimulation to his prostate sent flares of pleasure running up his spine;

"Ah…Shizu-Chan!"

"Hah…Shit Izaya…you're so tight…fuck…"

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya smirked as he linked his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down a bit; "Kiss me?"

Smiling softly, Shizuo gave a gentle nod, then leant down placing his lips over the ravens, then running his tongue along Izaya's bottom lip, the raven happily complying as he opened his mouth slightly; by all accounts he would win a tongue wrestle, but just this once…he'd let the blonde have his way…

Running his tongue over Izaya's, Shizuo inwardly smiled, seemed the little raven was playing nicely today, he idly wondered how long this gentle side of Izaya would last…but for now, he wouldn't complain…

Pulling back, Shizuo smirked; Izaya's face was completely flushed, his eyes half opened in a lust filled haze…god it was such a turn on…before long he would be craving the sight of Izaya writhing beneath him; male or not…it didn't matter; this felt to right to be wrong…

"Shizu-Chan…why did you stop…?"

Blinking a couple of times, Shizuo mentally double slapped himself; he got so caught up in his slightly perverse thoughts…he completely forgot just what he was doing; muttering out a small apology, the blonde grabbed onto the ravens hips again, quickly resuming his movements, instantly re-gaining pleasured filled moans from Izaya as he begged the blonde to go deeper inside of him, too which he happily complied;

"Ah…Shizu-Chan…it feels so good now…whoever said…men with straight standing penis'…where bad at sex…was a fucking idiot ah!"

Shaking his head, Shizuo raised the ravens legs, placing them over his shoulders deepening his thrusts further the ravens moans gaining in velocity in the process;

"Ah, Shizu-Chan…AH!"

Frowning, the blonde let out a few pants and groans, he was so close…; "Ah Shit Izaya…I'm gonna…"

He never finished his sentence as he suddenly released his load into Izaya, the burning liquid throwing him over the edge as he came too; back arching of the bed as he moaned deeply lost in a blinding white of ecstasy that he never wanted to come down from...

"Holy shit…Izaya…"

Looking up at the blonde Izaya frowned; raising a hand he stroked the blonde's cheek; "Shizu-Chan…I need to feed now…but don't worry…if it makes you feel better, after I'm done I'll reward you with something…ne?~"

Raising a brow at the raven, Shizuo pulled out of the raven and rolled onto his side, pulling the other male with him so they were making eye contact; "Do I dare ask what you mean by that?"

Closing his eyes, Izaya gave a cocky smirk before raising a hand to poke Shizuo on the nose; "Well~ if you let me feed…I'll show you how pleasurable it feels being on the receiving end of sex, ne?~"

"And if I decline?"

"Then I'll do it anyway~"

Eye twitching slightly Shizuo shook his head; "you know that's a form of rape, right?"

"Ah but would you really say I raped you?~"

Opening his mouth to reply, Shizuo found nothing coming out, so to hide his obvious splutter, he rolled onto his back, arms folded across his chest…okay fine…he had him beat there, damn flea…but he was right; heck Izaya could tie him to the bed kicking and screaming and he still wouldn't think of it as rape…but…he wouldn't tell Izaya that…

"Fine…"

Clapping his hands, Izaya rolled from side to side on the bed an almost annoying spew of 'yay's' leaving his mouth as he did so, causing Shizuo to sigh softly;

'Damn flea…no matter how much you mature, you'll still be childish…'

* * *

**I hope the edits please those who read the original ;; the whole time I was going over this it was like; "oh god please don't let people see this yet D= it's such fail ;;" I still think it's a bit iffy now...in truth, out of all the chapters this is the one I hate the outcome of most ;;**

**and**

**Yes the original was rushed; I was in a very panicky mood and just needed something to keep my mind busy, looking back on it now…I never should've posted it…I should've waited till I got home…but there was a 50/50 chance I'd come home happy to edit this and then post or just want to curl up in my bed and die…thankfully, it's the happy to edit half =3**

**But next chapter is for the Izuo fans x3 to be honest I LOVE Shizaya, but I also hold a small love for Izuo xDDD**

**I also know someone wants spanking in this, but I'll be honest…I don't like spanking ;.; I can't write it T.T it just feels awkward to think about…sorry ;;**

**But thanks for all the reviews ;; **

**Now think it's fair to say 100 for an update? maybe then my brain will be able to write something worth reading xDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning fail-tastic shit ahead =3 Ye has been warned~**

* * *

Pulling back, Izaya sighed in bliss filled content, before looking down, a gentle but at the same time demonic smirk spreading across his lips as he took in the blonde's appearance; it made his toes curl to see the man beneath him in such a vulnerable position, this was true power…this is what he was born to do…

Raising a hand, he gently ran it down the side of his mates face, his smirk increasing as the man shuddered softly; "Ah that was a tasty meal Shizu-Chan~"

"Speak for yourself…." Was the disgruntled reply of the blonde as he gingerly rubbed his throat; that didn't feel good at all to him, having that slimy _thing r_ight down his freaking oesophagus…

Cocking his head to the side, Izaya frowned; "Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt no…make me feel rather nauseous…yep flea, you win that one hands down…"

With that said the blonde brought up an arm to cover his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he tried to roll onto his side; "Ah Izaya…do me a favour…get off…"

Hearing this, Izaya's eyes widened some as his mouth opened slightly, his arms already folded across his chest; was he being rejected? No…no way was that happening…he finally felt in power, he wasn't stopping now…

"No."

Looking at Izaya, Shizuo sighed and without much effort, lifted the smaller male by the waist, placing him on the bed beside him before rolling over; "Good night Izaya…"

"Fine…have it your way."

Grabbing the back of the blonde's shirt, Izaya flipped the man and before he could complain trapped him to the bed with his legs either side of his neck;

"I told you Shizu-Chan…I was going to top you whether you liked it or not."

Okay…now Shizuo had, had enough, reaching up he grabbed the demon by the shoulders, and before he could react, had him flat on his back and pinned to the bed;

"God dammit, Izaya, I've had enough! Don't get me wrong, I love you and I get how you feel…but please, can I just sleep! My feelings for you won't be gone by tomorrow…so please…"

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya sniffed slightly, his bottom lip already quivering as tears started to form; 'hey, when all else fails…crocodile tears work.'

"Oh come on Izaya…don't…dammit, don't cry! Ah…alright…Alright! You win…"

"Ah took you long enough to agree, ne?~"

'little…'

* * *

Leaning over the blonde, Izaya smirked as he lowered his head again, his razor sharp fangs lightly scratching against the skin of the blonde's neck as he placed gentle bites along the nape; inwardly smirking at the reaction gained from the blonde as he moaned softly.

'Ah seems Shizu-Chan is enjoying this more than he thought he would~'

Leaning down further, the raven's tongue eagerly left his mouth, setting to work on licking the blonde's now hardened nipples before moving down to his naval, then finally; his semi-erect member, instantly earning another moan of pleasure as Shizuo's back arched slightly off the bed;

"Ahh…Izayahhh!"

Pulling back for a minute, Izaya smirked; "So Shizzy likes it when I touch him here?~"

Face burning a deep shade of crimson, Shizuo turned his head from the raven, not wanting to give the raven leverage for making fun of him; "Fuck…stop teasing…"

Shaking his head, Izaya dipped his head again, placing his mouth just above the blondes erection, then with a quick smirk towards the blonde, he instantly deep throated the man, using his tongue to rub the base as his mouth stimulated the top, Shizuo's moans getting louder and louder as Izaya sped up.

"Ah…Iza…yaaaa, stop…fuck I'm gonna…ahh!"

Lapping up every drop of the man's cum, Izaya pulled back smiling; "Ah I was hoping your tolerance would be better by now…but I'm not complaining, I love the taste of Shizu-Chan~"

Blush deepening, the blonde tried to hide his face, only to have Izaya stop him as he grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed; "Ah don't hide Shizu-Chan, I love seeing the expressions you make~"

Leaning down, the raven's tongue lightly licked Shizuo's ear, before whispering to him in the sexiest voice he could muster; "Are you ready Shizu-Chan?"

Turning his head to face the raven, Shizuo gave a somewhat reluctant nod; "As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Good~"

Placing three fingers at his lips, the raven gave a brief smirk before placing them in his mouth, pulling them out every now and again to allow his tongue some fun as it flicked out and around the digits, further slickening them till all three shone from moisture;

"That should do~ now relax, okay?~"

Rolling his eyes, Shizuo groaned slightly; "how the fuck am I meant to relax with this going on!"

"Not like that…" replied the raven as he tried not to laugh, Shizu-Chan could be rather humorous at times; bringing his tail up, the demon smirked lightly as it wrapped around Shizuo's semi-hard length; gently caressing it as the blonde hissed slightly from the sudden pleasure.

"Shit…IzayaAH! Shit, what the fuck!"

The blonde certainly was _not_ expecting the raven to be so abrupt in shoving his finger's there, maybe it had slipped his mind that the man was still a virgin on that end of things…

"Shizu-Chan is too tense, you need to relax otherwise this will be a waste of time and there will be more point in me penetrating you now…"

"You fucking dare…"

Damn it felt uncomfortable enough with just one of the raven's fingers, screw his dick!

"Just try taking a deep breath, ne? I remember how awkward my first time was…so I understand how you feel, but keep in mind, you know me and I know you; I'm not a stranger, ne?"

Looking up at the raven, Shizuo let loose a sigh before taking in a shaky but deep breath; slowly exhaling after, and surprisingly he found the discomfort slowly slipping away, his back lowering towards the bed again.

Smiling at the blonde, Izaya leaned in and gave the man a quick peck on the lips, his single finger moving in and out of the blonde's opening as his tail continued pumping the mans member; near inaudible sounds leaving the blonde's lips as he sped up a bit, then he slipped in a second; quickly continuing his ministrations inwardly chuckling as Shizuo remained none the wiser to the second intruder;

"See, you're already enjoying yourself and we haven't even really started yet~"

Hearing the words, the blonde's face lit up a bright shade of crimson; even his ears where tinted slightly pink as he looked away;

"S-Shut up…"

"Ah Shizu-Chan is funny at times…anyway…I think, that should do it~"

Pulling his fingers back Izaya smirked slightly, then with a quick wink in the man's direction he pulled his legs up; placing them over his shoulders before lining himself up with the blonde's opening;

"Ready?"

A brief nod was his only response as Shizuo held his breath, his hands fisting the sheets below him as the image of searing pain rippled through his mind increasing his nerves; he almost had to double slap himself in reminder of who he was and what pain was to him…he'd been stabbed, shot, hit by trucks…so why was this so damn nerve wracking!

Oh right…because he had a horny demon with his dick pointed at _his_ ass…

Looking up at Shizuo, Izaya's face was void of all amusement, an odd look of complete seriousness in place of his smirk as he retracted his tail and began slowly pushing inside the blonde; wincing slightly as the unfamiliar heat enveloped his length and sucked him in;

"Ah…Shit Shizuo…been so long since I topped someone…feels so fucking good…"

Biting his lip slightly, Shizuo threw his head back; he refused to moan…he wasn't some little girl…fuck real men don't moan! But…the further in the demon pushed; the harder it became to hold it in…

"Ahh…Izaya…"

Okay he'd admit it...it felt good, actually screw that it felt freaking amazing; but, in all honesty he preferred topping…more control and Izaya was a sodding masochist so he didn't have to worry about cock ups…

Pushing the last remainder of his length in the blonde, Izaya let out a shaky breath; all his instincts where telling him to start thrusting like crazy, but he had to wait…he wouldn't let his instincts harm his mate.

Not again…he had no feelings for the last one, but…the images where enough to make him shudder; he didn't simply hurt the last one. No, he mutilated them…he was almost happy that he killed them, because at least then they didn't have to suffer…

"Izaya…fucking hell…move!"

Breaking from his thoughts, the raven shook his head before looking at the blonde, his face was still bright red, but his eyes where back to their usual confident self as he practically glared at the demon, pissed off that he was taking so long to do anything…

"Sorry…"

Grabbing his hips, Izaya began his movements, starting slow at first; just simple moving to loosen the blonde up more, then finally pulling out near tip; then slamming back in with as much force as he could; changing angles every now and again, trying to find that one spot…

He knew he was close…heck it was only three inches inside, so surely he was brushing it by now! then again, he did recall Shiki saying that the human male G spot wasn't like theirs…a incubi's spot would give pleasure from the simplest touch on the word go…a humans on the other hand, took time to stimulate…and apparently, not all men liked the feeling it gives…

Humans where so odd…

"Shizu-Chan…is this feeling good?"

Panting slightly the blonde could do no more but nod his reply, then without warning a loud groan slipped past his lips, his head swinging back and his back arching off the bed; finally…

"Shit…Izaya…there…"

Smirking, the raven gave a brisk nod; he knew full well what had happened and couldn't help the little mental victory dance as he chuckled to himself; "I found Shizu-Chan's spot~"

Said blonde would've given a dirty glare at that if his mind was currently being turned to mush from pleasure; god he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last if this kept up! He could almost feel his cock crying as it throbbed painfully from need of release, just a bit more…and he'd be sent over the top…

And a bit more did Izaya give as his thrusts continued and the burning warmth spread down the blonde's stomach in a ribbon of cum as it covered both his and Izaya's chest, a deep moan leaving the blonde's mouth as the blinding white high clouded his vision.

"Ah Shizu…I'm gonna…ahh"

Panting harshly the raven leaned over the blonde as he too came; deep inside the man, sighing deeply he looked up, a slight smirk dancing over his lips as he leaned forward, placing his lips over the others in a deep passionate kiss;

"I love you Shizu-Chan~"

"Love you too flea…"

Raising his arms, the blonde grabbed the raven round the middle and rolled over with him; a deep contented sigh leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered close; "Tomorrow…we'll go see my brother…okay?"

"Um, a bit random after sex, but…okay."

Chuckling, the blonde tightened his hold slightly, resting his head on the ravens;

"Shut up and go to sleep you little smartass…and…tomorrow…you're bottoming…"

And just like that, the man was out cold and as cute as it was, the raven could help but roll his eyes;

"Such a protozoan…"

* * *

**Welcome aboard SS. Failboat =D where chapters suck and writers contemplate suicide daily~**

**Sorry for the wait…and for this huge pile of shit I have given to you…I can't even bring myself to re-read it, I just feel too damn tired and depressed ;.; **

**Maybe if I eat some ice-cream...I'll feel better…I hope ;;**

**And hey, maybe one of these chapters will have a decent sex scene…I don't get it…I get majorly perverted images in my head that I think; "Yes! Can add~" get to write them, and it's like they've fluttered away on the wind… FML…**

***slumps away to bed***

**I'm sorry if 90% of this doesn't flow...I can foresee myself re-writing all of this story anyway, so it will be sorted... **


	11. Chapter 11

"Now remember what I told you, best behaviour; got it?"

Glaring up at the blonde, the raven stuck out his tongue in a sarcastic manner; the moment he opened his eyes that morning the blonde had been ramming 'ground rules' down his throat for the meeting of this 'Kasuka' person…jeesh, what did Shizuo think he was going to do? Hadn't he made it clear enough that he loved him…he wasn't going to just jump mates the second an opening appeared…

"Izaya…are you listening to me?"

Snapping back to reality, Izaya shook his head; a small pout forming on his lips as he turned his head away;

"I've had enough of listening to you…I've heard you all morning, my ears may be bigger, but they can still only take the same amount of crap as a humans…"

Growling softly, the blonde gave the demon a swift yet gentle smack over the back of the head; "Cut it out with the attitude flea, it's too early in the morning for it."

"Then stop nit picking over everything I do! Damn it Shizuo, I know how to act in front of people, I was taught manners you know!"

"Oh please, you'd rub yourself against the next cute guy you saw give you half the chance…"

Eyes slitting into a narrow glare, Izaya gave a low hiss;

"Nice to see you trust your so called mate so much, honey."

"Only because I know what your kind is like, sugar muffin."

Stopping, both males eyes locked in a ferocious glare, once again proving to one another how badly their personalities could clash at times, but before it could escalate into something nasty, Izaya turned with a sigh, hand raised in a whatever manner;

"This is a total waste of time, we can argue about this crap later when I can actually be bothered to explain my genetic makeup to your degenerative brain…and you call yourself a cambion…"

"No…you just called me a cambion you god damned flea…I've never referred to myself as such…"

"Whatever~"

"Ah…IZAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Opening his door, Kasuka couldn't help the sigh that slipped past his emotionless lips; trust his brother to choose someone of which he clashed with so badly…it was like a yin and yang effect; only this time…yin fought back…hmm if only that made sense…

"Brother…you really shouldn't be arguing…"

Looking up at his little brother, Shizuo sighed before giving a brisk nod; Kasuka was right, he shouldn't be fighting with Izaya…but…it just felt so, well…natural.

"I agree with him you stupid protozoan…I mean; I still can't believe you chased me for nearly two hours!"

Placing a hand on the raven's head, Shizuo sighed deeply; "Enough now Izaya…we came here for a reason, and we're not going to inconvenience Kasuka more than necessary…"

"Oh of course…stop arguing when it '_conveniences' _you…"

"Knock it off!"

With that said the blonde grabbed the raven by the arm and literally dragged him into the younger brunette's apartment; said male closing the door behind the troublesome pair, feeling as though part of his soul was left on the other side…how odd.

"So…brother, you said something about…a natural disguise?"

Turning to Kasuka, Shizuo nodded; "Yeah…we need to somehow make _this_ look human." On the word this, Shizuo yanked down the raven's hood, revealing his two horns and highlighting his unnaturally coloured eyes and strange tattoo like markings.

"He has a wing and a tail too…but I don't think the tail will be too much of a problem…"

Giving the demon a once over, Kasuka released a small hum as he frowned, his pointer finger raised to his lips as he gave hard thought, then finally;

"I think…I know somebody…"

* * *

"Hmm yes…yes…oooh yes, I can most definitely work with this ugly thing Yuuhei darling~"

Hearing what the very obviously gay man called him, Izaya's eyes widened some as he turned his head to look at Shizuo, a very demanding; 'what did he call me' plastered across his face.

"Izaya…behave…"

Hearing the blonde, the dark haired man turned to face the demon, giving him a brisk wave and a creepy smile;

"Oh you naughty demon you~ saying mean things about me behind my back are we~ oh shame on you, you're just jealous that I'm sexeeey"

As the man dragged his word, the demon's lip raised higher and higher in disgust, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand him…he was already tempted to bite him…but…he promised Shizuo, so leaning his head back he sighed;

"Can we just get on with this…pl-please…"

"Of course~"

"Oh and for your information, my body is way sexeeeeeyer, than yours~ you see I have a thing called, figuuuuuuure"

"Izaya!"

* * *

"Okay…Yuuhei-san, it took me over 6 hours of hard work and soul crushing insults…but finally…I present to you, a human~ yay come on out little demon~!"

Staring at the door to the bedroom, Shizuo bit his lip; he was nervous…but at the same time…excited…the handle jarred…then the door slowly creaked open till finally, the raven stepped out.

It was almost like he was dreaming…it was still Izaya…definitely still him, but here he was…his facial markings completely covered, his once near naked body clothed in semi tight skinny jeans, with a simple white shirt cloaked in a blue and white checked jacket; his single remaining wing was nowhere in sight and his tail was well hidden; then his eyes…oh god they were so beautiful…

The eye catching deep abyss of black surrounding his bright red iris was no longer there…now, in its place was pure white; presumably from contacts…but still, wow…it was amazing how a simple change in colour made his eyes pop…

"As you can see, I couldn't get rid of the horns; vicious little thing threatened to bite me if I touched them~ but I think we can get away with marketing fake's and calling it a new fashion trend~ I'll call it; The Incubi~"

Rolling his eyes, Izaya made his way over to Shizuo; his cheeks slowly gaining a light dust of pink; "So…how…how do I look?"

Raising a hand, Shizuo smiled softly as he ran it down the side of Izaya's face; "Like an angel…"

"You know…I take offence to that Shizu-Chan…"

Chuckling softly Shizuo placed a hand behind Izaya's head, swiftly pulling him in for a kiss; his tongue rubbing lightly along the ravens bottom lip, to which the male happily complied by opening his mouth and without thinking, pushing his own wet muscle into the blonde's mouth; causing him to abruptly pull back;

"The fuck…shit so the tongues still there…damn…"

"Of course it's still there you stupid protozoan!"

"Ah, stop calling me that! Do you even know what it means or are you just spewing shit?"

"No shit Sherlock, of course I know, god you're such a lout at times!"

Watching the two, Kasuka sighed softly before his eyes swiftly turned to his fashion designer upon feeling his gaze land on him;

"Ah, love is a wonderful thing, ai Yuuhei-San~"

"Indeed…but no…I'm not interested…"

"And the love deflates…"

* * *

**I hope this chapter is better…tried to add a little humour…**

**At the moment, I've hit an ice burg…I've suffered with depression for the last 3 years now, and sometimes it's up; when I started this story for example, I felt in a good state of mind…but after a few recent events, I've just hit the bottom…right now, I'm not writing for approval, nor the sake of writing good. I'm writing to keep myself busy and stop my mind lingering towards thoughts it really shouldn't…**

**However I'm going to look into finding a beta for now…you guys have all been so great, and this story has been received better than I could've imagined, so I owe you all a decent fic…so I'm going to start searching.**

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for being such a miserable oaf lately ;.;**

**Oh and to add; dear asshole who's username I shall not add, I find it incredibly petty that you feel the need to troll me in a private message, yes the last chapter was bad, but telling someone going through depression to either get over it or slit your wrists is fucking low and you need to get a life. **

**Dickhead...**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry, this isn't an update. However, I do come with some good news, I have managed to find a beta reader, she's a very close RL friend who I'm very blessed and grateful to have; but, there is a catch. She wants to take this story and turn it into what it could/should be from my write up; dark and serious.

So in payment for her helping me, we're rewriting what I have so far…I'm both happy and annoyed about this...but I want to give you all a story worth reading, and getting all these reviews saying it's terrible is beginning to hurt…

At the moment, we're writing chapter one again and so far…it's coming out okay she's a really good writer, so I'm confident in her teachings =)

I have this whole story summarised so I know what I'm doing, no worries about me running out of ideas and suddenly stopping halfway through like a lot of stories on here do…I don't think my beta would let me do that .w. she'd kill me…

But yes, keep an eye out for updates as they come =3

Thanks for reading guys~


	13. PLEASE READ!

Okay, I'm sorry for the sudden spam of chapters that aren't chapters; however, this is the beta-reader of this fic here to clear things up with people;

I'm not going to take this story and completely change it.

It WILL be the same story, all I'm doing it editing the text to make it flow better, pick up things that were mentioned then never brought back in again and to give the characters an overall pick up on how they would act since it is pretty OOC...

The updated version WON'T be posted on here as a new story;

Edited chapters will replace the previous that's all, we've also decided that instead of updating one at a time, we're going to do all the chapters, then the, should be chapter 12 and update them all at once, that way if I do make any edits to the storyline new readers won't be all; wait wtf is going on here? In this chapter it says '…' but this chapter is just bringing it up…

Hope this cleared things up =3 and once the chapters have been redone, this and the other Author note will be replaced with the chapters~

Thank you for reading and we hope to return with updates soon x3~

And ignore any typo's and the rash typing, I'm currently at College stealing internet~~~ should probably go home soon...


End file.
